


And Now They Are Three

by missthingsplace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: Sequel to: Take Care For What You WishEloise is now five, already very apt at using her magic and about to start her Shadowhunter training.But life still carries on with all that come's with it whether you are a Shadowhunter or a Warlock.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 31
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Leaving Magnus in the dining room to finish up with the decorations Alec went looking for their daughter, knowing she could be up to anything in her bedroom.

“Eloise, are you in there?” Alec asked through the closed door.

“Yes daddy,” she replied happily, “is it time?”

“Yeah, everyone will be here soon sweetheart,” Alec told her, opening the door.

He couldn't help but smile at the vision before him, his daughter still in her party dress as chosen by her which was white with red roses adorning it and the matching white tights had lost the red cardigan and matching shoes and with a huge grin on her face was now wearing chunky black boots and a red and black velvet jacket that would rival any one of her papa's.

“Give daddy a twirl,” Alec told her with a resigned smile.

Eloise twirled around on the spot, over and over giggling.

“Stop, before you make yourself dizzy or sick,” Alec laughed, picking her up and settling her on his hip. “and what may I ask was wrong with the cardigan and shoes, that you picked out?”

“They were boring,” she pouted, “I wanted to dress more like papa.”

“You certainly have a unique dress sense,” Alec smiled, kissing her on top of the head, “even more so than your papa and that's something I never thought I ever say!”

“You dress boring daddy,” Eloise grinned.

“No, I dress like a Shadowhunter and not a Warlock,” Alec grinned back, “my clothes are practical for my job.”

“I guess. Does that mean I have to dress boring now?” She asked as they walked towards the dining room.

“I'm sure you can put your own unique style on what you wear, but it really needs to be practical,” Alec replied, “are you looking forward to beginning your training properly with the others?”

“With Poppy and Maia?” She asked excitedly.

“Yes, with your friends and maybe you will make some new ones too.” Alec replied, reaching the dining room as she squealed with excitement in reply.

“Go get papa,” Alec told her, putting her down and watched rush across the room and hug her papa's legs from behind.

“Princess!” Magnus laughed, turning round to look at his daughter, “been experimenting with your magic again I see?”

“You like papa?” She asked, giving him a twirl.

“Always,” Magnus grinned, picking her up, “I always knew you'd inherit your papa's sense of style.”

“What does … In .. her ..it mean?” she asked with a small frown.

“It can mean that you like the same kind of clothes as your papa,” Magnus explained simply to her, “or the way you have black hair like papa and hazel eyes like daddy.”

“Oh okay,” she smiled, understanding” and papa's cat eyes?”

“Exactly,” Magnus told her proudly. “are you ready to party?”

“Yes papa!” She stated, wriggling to get down and then with a snap if her fingers music started blaring through the apartment.

“That might be a little loud sweetheart,” Alec almost had to shout over the music to be heard.

“Fine,” she shrugged and with another click of her fingers the volume reduced to a more neighbour friendly level.

“Papa's music taste too,” Alec grinned at his husband, bopping to the beat on the spot.

“She has good taste,” Magnus grinned, grabbing his husbands hand and pulling him close and giving him a soft, chaste kiss on the lips.

“Kissing is yucky!” Eloise declared and flounced from the room as someone knocked on the door. 

“I think she will change her mind when she gets older,” Magnus chuckled, still hand in hand with Alec as they followed their daughter to the door.

“It's Nana!” She shouted excitedly when she opened the door, “and granddad Luke.”

“Happy birthday sweetie,” Maryse smiled, kissing her granddaughter on the cheek as she entered, Luke following suit while she eyed the wrapped present in his hands.

“Presents later,” Alec told her, “when everyone is here.”

“Okay daddy,” she pouted, then broke into a smile again when she spotted Jace and Clary arrive, Izzy and Simon close behind.

“It's Uncle Jace and Aunty Clary and Aunty Izzy and Uncle Simon she babbled excitedly, jumping up and down on the spot.

They followed each other in all wishing her a happy birthday and went to join Maryse and Luke in the living room, placing their presents on the coffee table.

“So, how does it feel to be five?” Clary asked her.

“I feel BIG!” She replied excitedly.

“I love your outfit,” Izzy told her, “you have a great sense of style.”

Eloise frowned.

“She means you look amazing, just like your papa,” Magnus told her with a grin.

“Can I open my presents now, please?” She asked her parents politely.

“Yeah,” Alec told her, “go for it.”

Eloise ripped the brightly coloured paper excitedly, squealing at each gift in turn which contained the doll she really wanted and accessories for it.

“Thank you,” she beamed brightly at all of them, removing the doll from the packaging with magic.

“She has no trouble using her magic,” Maryse smiled, “hopefully she will take to her Shadowhunter training with such ease.”

“She knows some basic moves,” Alec replied, “I think she will do okay, which reminds me.”

Alec slid his hand under the sofa and pulled out a wrapped box.

“Eloise, this is a very special present from papa and I,” Alec told him daughter, “you're going to need this in the future.”

Eloise took the present from her daddy and carefully unwrapped it, finding the box within. When she lifted the lid off she smiled with delight.

“My first Stele!” She beamed, “thank you daddy, thank you papa.”

“You are very welcome Princess,” Magnus replied and she flung herself into his arms and then Alec's in thank you.

“You won't need to use it for a while,” Alec told her, “but we agreed you should have it now.”

“I can't wait to be a Shadowhunter,” Eloise told them proudly, “just like my daddy.”

“And tomorrow, you begin to learn your new skills,” Alec said proudly, watching her swipe the Stele over non existent runes, while he leant happily against his husband.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“Ready for your first day sweetheart?” Alec asked Eloise as she pulled on her training shoes.

“Do I really have to wear this?” She pouted, indicating her black leggings and matching t-shirt.

“It's practical for training,” Magnus told her, “you can wear whatever you like when you get home.”

“Anything?” She asked, a smile brightening her face.

“Within reason,” Alec chuckled. “now, are you going to make a portal or papa?”

“Me, me!” She grinned, waving her arms around in the way her papa had trained her and a glowing golden portal appeared before them.

“See you later Princess,” Magnus told her, crouching down to give her a hug.

“Bye Papa,” she smiled, grabbing Alec's hand as they stepped into the portal and stepped out into the training room where she could see her friends and a little boy.

“Good morning Eloise,” Izzy smiled at her new student, “I know you already know Poppy and Maia, and this is Kai. Kai, this is Eloise.”

They looked at each other a little shyly, which Alec didn't expect from his usually forward daughter.

“Hi Kai,” she smiled.

“Hey Eloise,” He replied.

“Anyway, this morning we will be doing some basic training, just some simple moves,” Izzy told them, “and this afternoon, well I'm afraid that even Shadowhunter's need to be able to read and write, along with maths.”

There was a collective groan in the room causing Izzy and Alec to grin at each other, remembering they had had the same reactions way back when they were little.

“I'll see you later Eloise,” Alec told his daughter, “try and have some fun too.”

“Want me to make you a portal daddy, so you can go home to papa?” Eloise asked.

“Thanks sweetheart,” Alec replied, and smiled with pride as she did so, the last thing he heard as he stepped into it was Kai exclaiming, “by the Angel, how do I do that!”

****

Alec stepped out of the portal and back into the apartment where Magnus was relaxing on the sofa and drinking a cup of coffee.

“Want one?” Magnus asked, holding his mug aloft.

“Yeah,” Alec told him, flopping down on the sofa next to his husband and a mug of coffee appeared on the coffee table before him.

“That's cheating,” Alec chuckled.

“Not really, I made it a few minutes ago but left it in the kitchen,” Magnus smiled, “did she get off to a good start?”

“Yeah, no tears, not that I expected any and she got to meet a new friend,” Alec replied, “a boy called Kai.”

I'm glad I'm not Izzy,” Magnus grinned, “teaching four five year old Shadowhunter's seems a bit excessive!”

“I certainly don't envy her,” Alec agreed. “don't you have to meet any clients today?”

“No, I took the day off,” Magnus replied, “I wanted to keep it as a surprise, I thought we could enjoy a rare child free day.”

Alec nodded, “it already seems rather quiet in here without her running about the place.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Magnus told him, “you said you didn't want to be at the Institute today, in case Eloise thought you were staying there for her, and I didn't want you to be home alone.”

“I love you so much,” Alec told him, “more and more each day.”

“Good!” Magnus grinned, “I love you to the moon and back!”

Alec burst out laughing, “don't go quoting lines from children's books at me.”

“Well, it's true,” Magnus laughed along with him, “what do you say we go for a walk in the park?”

“Without having to stop in the playground?” Alec asked with mock surprise.

“Unless you fancy a go on the swings?” Magnus joked.

“Don't be daft,” Alec grinned, “we better wrap up warm, it's looking a bit grey and chilly out there.”

“I don't really feel the cold,” Magnus replied, “you should know that by now.”

“I do, but it looks a little odd when I wearing a warm coat and scarf and your … well, looking like you should be frozen stiff!”

“I'll wear a scarf, as a compromise?” Magnus suggested.

“It's a start,” Alec agreed, kissing him softly before standing up and offering Magnus his hand.

“Go and get your coat Shadowhunter,” Magnus told him when he let Alec pull him to his feet, “and choose me one of your scarves to borrow.”

Alec grabbed his coat and two scarves from the hall closet and gave Magnus the brighter one of the two, wrapping it around his husbands neck before donning his own along with his coat.

“Ready?” Magnus asked, creating a portal that looked so like their daughters.

“Always,” Alec replied, grabbing his hand and stepping into the portal together.

“Wow, it really is cold for September,” Alec shuddered as they exited the portal.

“It's very grey,” Magnus replied, looking up at the clouds. “Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Want to go back home?”

“No, we're here now,” Alec replied, “lets walk as far as the coffee place and get some, that'll warm us … well, me up!”

“Done,” Magnus agreed, “but if you look like you are freezing, I will take us home.”

“Come on, lets try and enjoy our child free walk,” Alec smiled, “maybe we can even get a cheeseburger?”

“Are you ever not hungry Alexander?” Magnus laughed.

“Now and then,” Alec chuckled, wrapping his arm around his husbands waist as they walked.

****

“Are you sure you don't want one?” Alec asked, indicating the cheeseburger in his hand.

“I'm fine,” Magnus smiled, sipping his coffee.

“Okay,” Alec shrugged and demolished it in a few bites, throwing the wrapper in the nearby bin before taking a long sip of his own coffee.

“How do you think Eloise's morning is going?” Magnus asked him. “Do you think she will be being her usual self?”

“You mean bossy and outgoing?” Alec chuckled.

“Yeah!” Magnus laughed back.

“Well, Poppy and Maia already know her and can give as good as they get,” Alec continued, “lets hope that Kai can see her for what she really is, a sweet, loving little girl.”

“She does normally make friends easily,” Magnus replied, noticing that Alec was beginning to shiver. “And now we are going home, you are freezing and don't try to deny it.”

“I am, I really am,” Alec admitted, draining the last of his coffee, “lets get home so I can defrost.”

“In an instant,” Magnus agreed, creating a portal and pulling his husband into it.

“Warmth!” Alec stated happily as they stepped back into the apartment. “I really don't understand why it's so cold already, it feels more like January out there!”

“Just random weather patterns I expect,” Magnus shrugged, unravelling the scarf from around his neck and reaching for Alec's, but instead of trying to remove it he used it to pull him into his arms and kissed his softly. “Your lips are freezing!”

“Like the rest of me,” Alec laughed, removing the scarf and his coat, “I'll warm up soon enough now we are here.”

“You know, we still have a good few hours before we have to pick Eloise up from the Institute,” Magnus smiled, raising an eyebrow. “and I know a very good way to warm us.”

“Oh, you do, do you?” Alec grinned, grabbing the lapels of Magnus' jacket and kissing him hard while backing him up towards their bedroom. 

“Great minds think alike,” Magnus chuckled when the kiss broke, lifting a foot to shake a shoe off and then the other as the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed as Alec yanked his jacket down his arms.

Alec shook his boots off and in one swift move he flipped them both onto the bed with Magnus laying on top of him.

“Still got those Shadowhunter moves down to perfection,” Magnus grinned before dipping his head down and kissing Alec on the throat, along his jawline and stopping at the sensitive juncture where his neck met his shoulder, sucking hard on the tender skin while Alec arched his body up beneath him.

“You know exactly how to turn me to jelly,” Alec murmured, hands reaching down to grasp the hem of Magnus' shirt, his hands sliding over his husbands torso as the pushed it upwards and yanking it up, over his head and down his arms until Magnus had to sit up on his knees to let him remove it.

Alec tossed the shirt on the floor and ran his hands of the smooth, toned muscles of Magnus' torso while Magnus reached for the button of his jeans, popping it open and then sliding the zip down.

“We really should perfect getting naked before we end up like this,” Alec laughed softly, “would make things easier.”

“I can make us naked, with a click of my fingers,” Magnus smiled, his cat eyes flashing through his glamour with lust as he did just that and their clothes vanished.

“I will never tire of seeing your real eyes ,your cat eyes,” Alec said lovingly, reaching up with a hand to cup his husbands cheek. “they are so beautiful.”

“I love you,” Magnus whispered, rolling them over so Alec was on top of him.

“Love you too,” Alec murmured into his husbands ear before nibbling on the lobe, then moving his mouth to kiss him deeply, their lips bruising as their tongues tangled with each other until they came apart panting for air. 

Alec tilted his body sideways a little and reached between their bodies, his fist wrapping around both their cocks and moved his hand in unison with their canting hips, slowing increasing the speed.

Magnus reached up to grasp the back of his husbands head, tangling his fingers in his hair as he drew him down for another kiss, both of them thrusting their cocks into Alec's tight fist while their bodies moved against each other. The kiss becoming uncoordinated and messy as their release drew close until they couldn't help but gasp in pleasure, heads thrown back as they came with barely seconds between them and then collapsed in a panting, messy heap.

“Can we stay like this forever?” Magnus mumbled.

“Well, for a while until we have to collect Eloise,” Alec chuckled.

“Good enough,” Magnus agreed, letting Alec roll them so they were laying side by side. “you might want to put a shirt with a collar on when we do though.”

“Again!” Alec fake complained, then broke into a smile.

“I could stop doing it, if you want?” Magnus replied, cocking an eyebrow,

“Don't you dare,” Alec warned him, before kissing him softly.

****

Poppy and Maia chuckled at Kai.

“You can't silly,” Poppy told him.

“Well she can, so why can't I make a portal?” Kai frowned.

“Because Kai,” Izzy knelt down to his level, “One of Eloise's parents is a Shadowhunter and the other is a Warlock, so she is both.”

“That is so cool!” Kai exclaimed. “So, which one of your parents is a Warlock, your mummy or daddy?”

“I don't have a mummy,” Eloise told him, “I have a daddy and a papa.”

“Oh!” Kai answered, sounding confused.

“And that's a conversation for when you a a little older,” Izzy told him, and thinking, one for his parents to have with him. “Now, lets get on with your first lesson, help yourselves to a stick.”

“A stick?” Maia questioned, “I thought we would be able to use Seraph blades?”

“Not until you know how to not hurt each other,” Izzy chuckled.

****

Do I look presentable?” Alec asked, fiddling with the collar of his shirt.

“Yes my darling,” Magnus smiled, “don't worry, no one can see the love bite.”

“I just really need to hide it from my sister,” Alec admitted, “you know what she's like.”

“You could just heal it?” Magnus suggested.

“Or I could just hide it,” Alec grinned, knowing how the mark on his neck affected his husband.

“Good choice,” Magnus replied, stealing a quick kiss before opening a portal to the Institute,

“Lets go and find out how our daughters first day went.” Alec said, taking his husbands had in his as they entered and moments later stepped out into the training room.

“Daddy, Papa!” Eloise shouted excitedly when she spotted them, the other parents turning in their direction, leaping up into Magnus' arms.

Poppy and Maia's parents waved their hello and Kai's mother gave them a smile before approaching them and introducing herself.

“Hi, I'm Kai's mother, Alice Moonflower,” she told him, holding out her hand, which they both shook politely. “we just transferred here from the London Institute.”

“Alec and Magnus Lighwood Bane,” Alec repliled, “Of course, I recognise you name, I hope you settle in well.”

“I'm sure we will,” Alice smiled, “I better get this one home, he should be exhausted.”

“Good to meet you,” Alec told her and she and her son headed off from the training room.

“You didn't recognise her, did you?” Magnus chuckled.

“Nope, not a clue,” Alec replied with a grin, “but it wouldn't do for the head of the Institute to admit that would it?”

“No,” Magnus agreed, “right young lady, home time, Did you enjoy your first day?”

“Loved it papa!” Eloise exclaimed, “Auntie Izzy is great.”

“Good to hear,” Alec told his daughter with a smile while Magnus managed to somehow create a portal home with his one free hand.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Alec had to chuckle when he daughter appeared wearing black leggings, but her t-shirt was was black with a random pattern of purple and lilac swirled over it.

“Fine,” Alec grinned, “you can wear that, it's still practical. Now, let's go and see what papa has made you for breakfast this morning.”

“Are you going to work today daddy?” She asked, taking in his attire as they walked hand in hand to the kitchen.

“Yes sweetheart,” Alec replied, “daddy may only be working part time now days but I still need to be there, especially now Auntie Izzy is doing Shadowhunter training with you and your friends now.”

“Can we have lunch together?” Eloise smiled up at him.

“Maybe,” Alec told her, “if I'm not busy.”

“Okay daddy,” she replied, running towards Magnus, “morning papa!”

“Morning Princess,” he replied, picking her up and sitting her on his hip, “how does waffles sound?”

“With strawberries?” She asked hopefully.

“Yes and cream,” Magnus told her, placing her on one of the chairs around kitchen table.

“Yummy,” she grinned and dug in with delight when they appeared by magic in front of her.

“How does such a small child each so much?” Alec wondered out loud.

“She clearly takes after her daddy,” Magnus replied fondly.

“Ha ha!” Alec chuckled good heartedly as an alert went off on his mobile.

Pulling it out of his pocket he frowned as he read the message from Clary.

“Jace attacked by as yet unknown entity,” she wrote, “he's in the infirmary, Iratze not working.”

“Dammit,” Alec grumbled under his breath so Eloise didn't hear. “Daddy's got to go sweetheart, be good for papa and Magnus, can you come to the infirmary when you've dropped her off with Izzy? Jace has been hurt, we might need you.”

“Of course, go do your job Shadowhunter,” Magnus told him with a chuckle and created a portal for him.

Alec grinned back and then vanished through the portal.

“What was funny papa?” Eloise asked Magnus.

“Nothing sweetheart,” Magnus told his daughter, “just a memory between your daddy and I.”

“Okay,” she replied, content with the answer and finished her breakfast.

****

Alec stepped out of the portal and straight into the infirmary where Jace was laying unconscious on one of the beds with Clary looking anxious beside him, holding his hand while Helen injected something into his arm.

“What happened?” Alec asked Clary.

“It came out of nowhere,” she replied, “we had dealt with what we though was the only one and had turned to leave and a second one appeared, it bit Jace before we even realised it was behind us.”

“Did you kill it?” Alec asked.

“No, it was too fast, it was gone as fast as it came,” she told him, “it just vanished into the sky.”

“I've given him a sedative,” Helen explained, “he was in agony and the Iratze isn't doing anything to help.”

“Magnus is going to come here when he's dropped Eloise off with Izzy,” Alec told her, “he should be here soon. Clary, we need to go and see if you can identify it in the system.”

“Sure,” Clary replied, but obviously reluctant to leave Jace's side.

“The sooner we find out what it was, the quicker we can find it,” Alec told her, “he's in good hands.”

“Okay,” Clary agreed, kissing Jace softly on the forehead before heading off with Alec to the OP's room to check the computer archived.

****

Magnus and Eloise stepped out of the portal and into the training room where Izzy was waiting for her pupils to arrive.

“Is Jace okay? Have you heard anything?” She asked Magnus, her worry written all over her face.

“Nothing, sorry we're a bit early but I think Jace might need my help,” Magnus explained. “and Eloise was all ready to leave.”

“Completely fine,” Izzy assured him, “I don't know where Alec is, but Jace is in the infirmary.” 

“Thanks Izzy,” Magnus replied and then turned to his daughter, “have a good day princess and we will see you later.”

“You'll make uncle Jace better?” She asked.

“I will do my best,” he replied, giving her a reassuring smile and kissed the top of her head as he rushed off away from the training room and into the OP's room where he spotted Alec and Clary standing at a computer screen.

“Do you know what attacked Jace?” Magnus asked, joining them.

“Not yet,” Alec frowned, “we're still searching the data base. Helen has sedated Jace because he was in a lot of pain and the Iratze is still not helping.”

“I'll go and see if I can help,” Magnus replied.

“Thank you,” Alec told him with a wry smile before Magnus went off to the infirmary.

****

“Helen, good to see you,” Magnus greeted her, “still no change with Jace?”

“I've sedated him and given his something for the pain,” she explained, “but nothing else I've tried has helped.”

“Let me have a go,” Magnus told her, where's the bite?”

Helen lowered the sheet over him and exposed the wound just below his right shoulder which was about four inches across, red and angry around the edges and turning purple in the centre.

Magnus concentrated hard, willing his magic into his right hand and held it over the wound, under the pink light emitting from it while Helen looked on hopefully.

“Nothing, it's not working,” Magnus frowned, “they need to find out what is responsible for this and then hopefully we can help him.”

“His temperature is a little high,” Helen replied, “but his other vitals seem stable at the moment.”

“Lets hope he stays that way,” Magnus said as Maryse rushed into the room.

“Any news?” She asked both of them.

“Sorry Maryse,” Magnus told his mother-in-law sadly, “nothing as yet. Alexander and Clary are trying to identify what bit him, then we might have some answers.”

“Can I sit with him?” Maryse asked Helen.

“Of course,” she smiled, indicating the chair beside the bed, which Maryse sank into and took Jace's hand in her own, silently praying to the Angel for help.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus made his way back to the OP's room to see if Alec and Jace had made any progress on identifying the demon and found them gone, after asking Andrew if he knew of their whereabouts he found them in Alec's office pouring through ancient books.

“No luck?” Alec frowned, looking up and asking when Magnus entered the room.

“No, my magic didn't touch it,” Magnus informed him, “you haven't identified it yet?”

“It's not in the system,” Clary replied, “it must be one they considered not a threat anymore.”

“Can you draw it?” Magnus asked.

Clary picked up a sketch from the desk and handed it to him.

“We didn't get a good look at the first one, let alone the second that attacked Jace,” she explained, “but that's what I remember.”

“Let me try and help,” Magnus told them, “stand back.”

They watched as Magnus circled his hands around in an intricate way and then a wind, like a gentle tornado circled the book, flipping through the pages until it came to a stop with one of the thicker books open at a page near the back.

“That's it!” Clary exclaimed.

“A Manananggal demon?” Alec frowned, “I've never heard of it.”

“If memory serves me right,” Magnus replied, “it has been thought extinct in the Shadow-world, and mythical in the Mundane, for thousands of years.”

“Then what the hell is it doing here in New York?” Alec asked.

“I'm afraid I can't answer that,” Magnus sighed, “does it give any details as to a cure?”

“It says that if the demon that caused the injury is killed, the victim will be free of all venom,” Clary read from the book, “and to kill it, it needs to have garlic or salt poured into it's torso.”

“How the hell are we meant to find it!” Alec stated, frustrated.

“We can take a sample of the infected tissue from Jace,” Clary suggested, “and then try and use it to track it down.”

“It's worth a shot,” Magnus agreed, “I hope there is only one, and not a nest.”

“A nest?” Alec groaned. “For now, we shall go on the premise that it is a lone demon and focus on finding it.”

“I'll go and talk to Helen, ask her to give us a sample,” Clary replied as Magnus' phoned beeped with a text message.

Pulling his mobile from his pocket Magnus frowned when he saw it was from Izzy and opened the message quickly.

“Magnus, Eloise is upset,” she wrote, “I can't get her to tell me what's wrong.”

“It's from Izzy,” Magnus told Alec, “Something has upset Eloise, I'll go and try and get to the bottom of it and let me know if you want my help with tracking.”

“Yeah, okay,” Alec replied, “take her home if need be and let me know how it goes.”

“I'll be in touch soon,” Magnus told him before hurrying away back to the training room.

****

When Magnus reached the training room Izzy had sent the others for an early lunch with Andrew and she was sat on the floor with Izzy on her lap, holding her while she cried into his shoulder.

“What happened?” Magnus asked, sitting down next to them.

Hearing her papa's voice she looked at him with red rimmed eyes and scrambled from Izzy's lap onto his, burying her face in his neck.

“I has them practising in pairs and she was with Kai,” Izzy explained, “I noticed they had stopped and were bickering, then Izzy burst into tears and ran to me, but I can't get anything out of her.”

“Do you want me to take you home princess?” Magnus asked her gently and she nodded against him.

“Hopefully I will be able to get her to tell me what's wrong,” Magnus told Izzy, “I'll let you know and hopefully she will be back in the morning.”

“Good idea,” Izzy agreed, “I will go and find Andrew and relieve him from having to take care of three five year old's.”

“I don't envy him,” Magnus told her as she walked away, then spoke to Eloise, “papa needs to get up so we can go home.”

She nodded again and quietly climbed off his lap, once Magnus was on his feet he made a portal and then lifted his daughter into his arms before walking into it.

****

Once they were home in the apartment Magnus sat down with Eloise on the sofa and just held her until the soft sobs subsided and she looked up at him.

“Are you going to tell papa what's wrong?” Magnus asked her, gently wiping the tears off her face with his fingers. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“Kai told me … he told me that daddies can't have babies,” she said, her voice hitching, “he said his big sister told him when he was telling her about the new friends he had made.”

“And what else did he say?” Magnus asked.

“He said that I must have a mummy somewhere and that you and daddy won't let me see her,” she replied, tears falling down her face again. “Do I have a mummy?”

“Oh darling,” Magnus told her gently, “I promise you, you don't have a mummy that we've hidden away from you. I can try and explain, but daddy should be here really for this.”

“Where's daddy?” Eloise asked tearfully.

“He's at work, Uncle Jace is very ill,” Magnus explained. “he's trying to find a way to make him better.”

“Oh,” Eloise replied sadly.

“Look, how about I get you some ice cream and after I send daddy a message we read a book together?” Magnus suggested.

“Okay papa,” she replied, giving him a watery smile.

“What flavour ice cream would you like?” He asked.

“Chocolate with sprinkles please,” Eloise replied with a small smile and with a click of her papa's fingers it appeared in front of her.

“Thank you papa,” she said, picking up the spoon and beginning to eat.

Magnus sent Alec a fire message, asking if they had any news on the demon that had attacked Jace and if it was at all possible for him to return home for a short while to talk to Eloise.

****

Alec plucked the fire message from the air and frowned but there was nothing he could do until they managed to track the demon and the whole Institute was on the mission to try and find it. After sending a message back to Magnus he asked Izzy to take over for a while and to inform him immediately if they had any news he get Clary to make him a portal back home.

****

“What's wrong sweetheart?” Alec asked the instant he stepped out of the portal but couldn't help by smile at her and Magnus snuggled under a blanket together reading a book.

“So, the new kid that started training with her at the Institute has a big sister,” Magnus explained, “the big sister told him that daddies can't have babies and that she must have a mummy somewhere that we are keeping away from her,”

“Oh ...” Alec replied, not expecting to have this kind of conversation with their daughter for a good few more years.

“I told her that you needed to be here too when we explained,” Magnus added, “are you okay to be here, if you need to get back I understand?”

“No, I can be here for now, I have the whole Institute trying to track this demon down,” Alec replied, “I left Izzy in charge, she will let me know if they find it's whereabouts.”

Alec sat down the other side of Eloise and when Magnus closed the book she looked at them expectantly.

“Papa says I don't have a mummy,” she asked Alec, “is that true?”

“Of course it is, we wouldn't lie to you sweetheart,” Alec told her. 

“You know we've always told you that you are special?” Magnus asked her and she nodded.

“Okay, this is why,” Magnus carried on, explaining, “Kai is right, you do normally need a mummy and a daddy to have a baby but daddy and I wanted to have a baby of our own to love so much we used magic so that daddy could have you, our little miracle.”

“I was in daddy's tummy?” She asked, looking from one to the other. "Like you told me?"

“Yes,” Alec smiled, “you grew bigger and bigger inside me until it was time for you to be born.”

“Really?” She smiled.

“Really,” Magnus told her, “and that is why you are special to us.”

“So I can tell Kai he is wrong?” She asked,

“I think it would be best if I spoke to his mother and let her explain,” Alec told him, “they are both new to our Institute and she probably had no idea about how we had you and she can explain it how she wants to Kai, does that sound okay?”

“Okay daddy,” she smiled and picked her book up again.

“I should get back,” Alec told Magnus, getting to his feet and kissing his daughter on the top of her head. 

“I'll make you a portal,” Magnus replied as they walked from the room and into the hallway. “she took that a lot easier than I expected.”

“Agreed,” Alec grinned, “I was worried we were going to have to give her the birds and bees talk a good few years too early!”

“Thank you for coming home,” Magnus told him, “I know you are busy.”

“Anything for our daughter,” Alec replied, before kissing him softly.

“I hope you trace this demon soon,” Magnus told him, “it's venom will slowly … poison him if we don't find and kill it soon.”

“We might need your help,” Alec told him, “if so, she can come to the Institute with you, she'll be okay with us in my office.”

“We'll be there in an instant if you ask, now get back to work,” Magnus told him, creating a portal for him.

“Okay, going,” Alec replied, stepping into the portal and was gone.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Alec stepped out of the portal just outside the OP's room where he could see lots of Shadowhunter's working furiously, trying to find anything that would help with the location of the Manananggal demon. Spotting Izzy he headed straight to her side.

“Izzy, any news?” Alec asked as she swiped at the large screen before her.

“Nothing yet,” Izzy sighed, “Helen gave a sample of Jace's infected tissue but it's not helping us pinpoint it's location, it's casting a net over the whole of New York.”

“Dammit!” Alec grumbled, “And Jace?”

“The infected area is gradually spreading,” Izzy told him sadly, “nothing we have tried it working, we need to find that demon so we can kill it.”

“I know, I know,” Alec replied, brushing his fingers though his hair in worry. “I'm going to see Jace.”

“Before you go, what was wrong with Eloise?” She asked.

“Kai told her that she must have a mummy somewhere that we were hiding from her,” Alec told her, “his big sister told him that only mummies can have babies. She's okay now, we explained in age appropriate terms how she became ours.”

“That you used magic?” Izzy replied, with a small smile. 

“Yeah. That reminds me, can you track down his mother … Alice something?” Alec asked her.

“Moonflower, Alice Moonflower,” Izzy told him.”

“Yes, her,” Alec replied, “ask her to come to my office in half an hour, I need to explain to her about Eloise so she can talk to Kai.”

“Consider it done big brother,” Izzy told him and turned her attention back to the screen in front of her.

Alec tried not to show the look of shock on his face as he walked into the room Jace was in, he was still sedated and he could see that the wound on his chest had expanded by at least an inch. He was also very pale, beads of sweat were dripping off his forehead despite the fact he was shivering.

“Helen?” Alec asked, “He's getting worse, isn't he?”

“It's like he has an infection like the flu,” she replied, “his body temperature has risen, but not to a dangerous level as yet but even sedated, as you can see he is shivering as if he is freezing cold.

“How long to you think we have to find this demon, before it becomes fatal?” Alec asked.

“A day, maybe two at the most,” she told him sadly.

“Okay, I'm going to get Magnus to come in,” Alec told her, “he can bring Eloise with him, he's always said that Warlock tracking is stronger that Shadowhunter tracking.”

Alec headed straight his office and wrote a fire message, sending it off quickly to his husband and waited impatiently for his reply. When he plucked the return message from the air it said that Catarina had offered to have her when he explained the circumstances and would be there once she had arrived.

Alec was staring into the flames of the fire when a knock came at the door, startling him out of his thoughts.

“Come in,” he called out, moving behind his desk.

“You wanted to see me Sir?” Alice Moonflower asked, looking nervous.

“You haven't done anything wrong,” Alec smiled, “have a seat, I need to explain something to you so you can have a chat with Kai.”

“What's he done?” She blurted out, “He's a good boy but sometimes … well, he can be a handful.

“He hasn't been naughty,” Alec replied, “but he did upset my daughter yesterday, but it is understandable as he doesn't understand how she came to be ours.”

“Oh!” Alice replied, frowning, “is she adopted?”

“No, she is genetically both mine and my husbands,” Alec began explaining, “we wanted a child of our own so badly and considered going down that route, but I found an ancient spell that made it possible for me to carry a baby of our own. Kai, after talking to his sister told her that she must have a mummy somewhere that we were keeping her away from because only mummies can have babies, but you can see why he thought this.”

“I'm so sorry, we never heard anything about this as the London Institute,” Alice told him with a smile, “It's amazing that you managed to have a daughter of your own, of course I will explain it to Kai in a way he can understand.”

“Thank you,” Alec told her, “she is very special in many ways, including being both a Warlock and a Shadowhunter.”

“He never told me that!” Alice gasped. “How wonderful, so she's learning how to control her magic along with being a Shadowhunter?”

“Oh, she is already apt at using her magic,” Alec replied, “she's been practising since she was very small.”

“I'll have a word with my daughter too,” Alice told him, “she stayed at the London Institute with her father, she was already doing her training there so it seemed for the best. Kai did seem to be on the phone to her for a long time last night, I guess he was telling her all his news.”

“As I said, he's not in trouble, we've explained a little more to Eloise about how she came to us and she is happy with our explanation.” Alec told her.

“Can I ask you one question before I go, about when you were pregnant? Alice asked, “Now that's a question I never thought I would as a man!”

Alec chuckled, “Okay.”

“Did you suffer at all or was it easy sailing?” She asked.

“Oh I suffered,” Alec told her, “first there was the morning sickness and after some more hiccups along the way I suffered from pre-eclampsia and she was born by emergency c-section!”

“Ah, sorry about that,” She sympathised, “are you planning to have another?”

“No, I can't put myself through that again,” Alec told her.

“I don't blame you,” she replied, turning serious “I should get back to work, see if we are any closer to finding that demon.”

“We need to find it fast,” Alec agreed as she left the room.

Picking up his mobile as it beeped there was a message from Magnus stating he was on his way and a second or two later his husband stepped out of the portal that appeared in his office.

“Eloise is happily at home with Catarina,” Magnus told him, “she said she can stay with her all night and tomorrow if needed.”

“Thank the Angel,” Alec sighed, “I need you to try and use your Warlock tracking to find this Manananggal demon, we don't seem to be able to pin point it with our tracking as I explained in the fire message.”

“How is Jace?” Magnus asked.

“Not good, Helen says he has two days at the most before the poison kills him,” Alec replied, his voice hitching.

“Alexander, we will find this demon and kill it one way or another,” Magnus replied gently, cupping his husbands cheek with his hand, “we will find it.”

“I can't lose my Parabatai,” Alec replied, “if he dies ...”

“I understand, take me to Jace and I will see what I can do,” Magnus told him, giving him a chaste, reassuring kiss on the lips.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Reaching Jace, Magnus took a sharp intake of breath seeing him laying there helpless.

“I'm going to try and track the demon through Jace's wound,” Magnus told Helen, “if that's okay?”

“Nothing else is working,” Helen sighed, “it won't hurt him will it?”

“No, he won't feel a thing,” Magnus reassured her, moving to his side as she lowered the sheet and pulled back the dressing covering the wound.

Magnus clicked his fingers and a soft blue light sprang from the palm of his hand, he lowered it until it almost but not quite touching the wound and closed his eyes as he concentrated hard while Alec and Helen looked on, hopeful.

“It's in Brooklyn,” Magnus told them a few minutes later, “abandoned building a few blocks away from my apartment.”

“Thank you,” Alec smiled at his husband.

“Alec, I can only trace the one that did this, but you need to be prepared for there being more,” Magnus added, “your seraph blades aren't going to kill this, you are going to need garlic or salt to do that.”

“Plenty of salt in the kitchens,” Alec told him.

“I can conjurer the salt,” Magnus told him,” I'm coming with you, between us we can kill them.

“Let's go and get Izzy and Clary,” Alec told him. “and then find the bastard so Jace can recover.”

They ran through the Institute and into the OP's room where Izzy and Clary were both at the same screen, trying to find anything that might help.

“Magnus located the demon,” Alec told them, “gear up, we need to go now.”

“I'll wait here,” Magnus said as the three of them rushed off to ready themselves.

When they returned less than ten minutes later they were dressed and ready for battle. Magnus created a portal and they stepped out onto the street near the building.

“Do you know where in the building it is?” Alec asked, looking up at several floors.

“The top floor I believe,” Magnus told him.

“Lets go,” Alec ordered, running inside with the other three close behind and bounding up the stairs until they reached their destination and came to a halt at the top and listened for any sound.

“This way,” Clary said, pointing to the right.

They crept quietly along the hallway, looking in every open door until they came to the one at the far end, Alec pushed it open and all four of them gasped at the sight before them. It looked like a giant birds nest was covering the floor and within it they could see at least four or five of the demons seemingly asleep.

“Magnus, I need you to do your thing,” Alec whispered to his husband.

Magnus waved his arms around in intricate circles, using his magic to draw what he needed from the world around them and then with a flash of intense blue light it was like it was raining salt down upon the demons.

The sound coming from the nest as they screamed in pain was deafening, it filled the whole room as their bodies began to writhe together until their bodies disintegrated before their eyes.

“You did it!” Alec grinned, grabbing Magnus and hugging him tightly, “I can already feel through our Parabatai rune that he is healing. Portal is back to the Institute please.”

“With pleasure,” Magnus replied, doing to instantly and they stepped out a few feet from Jace's bedside where he was still looking a little pale but thankfully conscious.

“Jace, thank the Angel,” Alec stated, rushing to his side and hugging him tightly.

“Easy,” Jace told him, “still not completely healed. “Helen told me what you needed to do to kill it, I guess it worked.”

“You have Magnus to thank for that,” Alec replied, “he used his magic to drown them in salt, killing them all.”

“Thanks Magnus,” Jace smiled at him, “So Helen, when I can I get out of here?”

“Once that wound is fully healed and you get some colour back in your face,” she told him.

“Stay there and do as you are told,” Clary smiled, moving past Alec and giving him a quick on the lips. 

“That will make a change,” Izzy laughed. “I should get back to the little ones, I left them with our mother teaching them their two times tables … I thought it would take her mind off of worrying about Jace.”

“Those poor children,” Alec grinned, “I feel more sorry for them than I do for our mother.”

“Agreed!” Laughed Jace. “Where's Eloise, with the others?”

“No, she's at home with Catarina,” Magnus explained, “but of an upset while training, but it's all sorted now.”

“Good,” Jace smiled.

“I'll stay here with Jace until he's recovered, if that's okay?” Clary asked.

“That's fine,” Alec assured her then turned to the others, “lets give them some space.”

Alec took Magnus' hand as they headed back to the main Institute with Izzy, she headed off to get back to the young Shadowhunter's and they headed to Alec's office where Alec closed the door and wrapped his arms around his husband.

“Thank you, for everything,” Alec smiled, “for finding the nest and using your magic to kill them, we could never have taken that much salt with us.”

“I told you we would save Jace,” Magnus told him, “I just helped.”

“What would I do without you?” Alec smiled.

“You will never have to find out,” Magnus told him, “thanks to our daughter and her amazing daddy who carried her.”

“I was speaking to Alice Moonflower earlier,” Alec told him, "Kai's mother, explaining about how Eloise came to be and she asked if we had thought of giving her a brother of sister.”

“You're not putting yourself, us, through that again!” Magnus stated, frowning.

“No, no, I agree,” Alec replied, “but we talked about adopting some while ago, maybe we should ask Eloise how she feels about having a sibling though, before we decide on anything?”

“Knowing her she will probably want a puppy,” Magnus chuckled, “but maybe we should talk about it more first?”

“Yeah,” Alec agreed, “Eloise can be a handful ...”

“Well, she takes after her papa!” Magnus laughed.

“She does, she really does,” Alec agreed laughing with him. “do you think Catarina would stay and look after her while we go somewhere for dinner and talk?”

“She was willing to say all night and tomorrow so I think she won't mind,” Magnus replied, “dinner sounds like a great idea.”

“Send her a fire message,” Alec suggested, “it's getting late and I can leave soon, I can do the paperwork for how we found and killed the Manananggal demon tomorrow morning.”

Magnus sent the fire message and Catarina replied almost instantly, telling them it was fine and she would take Eloise back to her house for the night for a sleepover.

“All sorted,” Magnus grinned, settling down in front of the fireplace while Alec finished up for the day,

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

“So, what do you fancy for dinner?” Magnus asked Alec as they wandered through the streets of New York with restaurants selling practically anything you might desire.

“Nothing fancy,” Alec replied, “just pizza or a burger?”

“Pizza then,” Magnus smiled, steering him to a small Italian restaurant not far down the road and getting a table for two in a booth.

Once they had placed their orders they relaxed and took long sips of their drinks.

“So,” Alec began, “how do you feel about having another child? Do you think we can cope with two?”

“Honestly, it's not something I've thought about seriously,” Magnus replied, “not since we last talked about it, which has got to be at least three years ago.”

“Me neither, but speaking to Alice today, it got me thinking,” Alec shrugged, “I mean, she seems happy enough being an only child, she's never mentioned wanting a brother or sister but … she might have thought about it either, neither Maia or Poppy have siblings.”

“Can it harder to look after one as opposed to two?” Magnus pondered out loud.

“I guess we can ask my mother about that,” Alec smiled, “already having Izzy and I before Jace came into our lives.”

“And also, do we try and adopt a baby or an older child?” Magnus added.

“Which boils down to, can we go though the nappy and weaning stages again?” Alec chuckled.

“And the learning to crawl, walk and get into everything,” Magnus sighed, “even putting things on a high shelf didn't deter Eloise.”

“But she is part Warlock and she didn't even need to climb to get things put out of her reach,” Alec replied, smiling at his husband.

“In any case, any baby or child we adopt isn't going to be anything like Eloise,” Magnus smiled, “she is unique.”

“Very,” Alec laughed, “and I don't regret carrying her for a single second, no matter what I suffered during those months.”

“And we can never do that again, despite knowing all the risks,” Magnus replied, becoming serious, “I was so scared I was going to lose you, both of you.”

“Never going to happen, I promise,” Alec said, reaching for Magnus' hand across the table, “thanks to the amazing gift Eloise bestowed on me.”

“And she is immortal too,” Magnus grinned, “we could never have asked for a better outcome, and for that I will always he grateful.”

“I know the Clave doesn't really agree with using surrogates, but we could consider that route,” Alec suggested, “we've already gone against their norm having Eloise so ...”

“I'm not sure how I feel about that,” Magnus admitted, “she would be part of you and not me, I know that sounds selfish but … I'd rather adopt.”

“It's okay, after Eloise it would seem weird if someone was carrying a baby that was partly mine,” Alec replied, “I understand what you mean.”

“Are we thinking of doing this?” Magnus asked as their food arrived at the table, they thanked the waiter and then continued their conversation while eating their pizza.

“I think we need to speak to Eloise first, she is part of the family too,” Alec replied, “find out how she feels about having a sibling and she's bound to ask questions about if the baby or child will be like her. And both of us working part time already means maybe it won't be any harder looking after two during work hours,” Alec added.

“You've been thinking about this since this morning, haven't you?” Magnus smiled.

“Ever since Alice mentioned it, I haven't been able to get the idea out of my head,” Alec admitted, “but as we said, we need to speak to our daughter first.”

“We'll have a talk with her tomorrow evening, when she's home from Catarina's,” Magnus nodded, “then we can decide what we want to do.”

“Agreed,” Alec smiled, eating the last of his pizza. “do you want dessert?”

“Not really,” Magnus replied, “unless you do?”

“To be honest, I'd like to go home and have a relaxing five year old free evening,” Alec chuckled, “we don't get many evenings to ourselves.”

“Any preference?” Magnus asked as he called the waiter over to pay the bill.

“You know what would be great? A really long, uninterrupted hot bath,” Alec replied as they got up to leave, “and you can join me if you wish.”

“Uninterrupted?” Magnus laughed softly, “that's a tall order when Eloise is about.”

“We could just chill out and read, or listen to music,” Alec suggested as they left the restaurant and walked hand in hand down the street, “or talk or anything else we might enjoy!”

“Such as?” Magnus asked, pulling Alec into a darkened doorway and kissing him softly.

“Whatever takes our fancy,” Alec chuckled and claimed his husbands lips in a long, deep kiss, pulling his husband close.

“Then I think we should get home Alexander,” Magnus said when their lips parted, “or I might try something indecent in this doorway.”

“Better make us a portal quickly then,” Alec grinned and less than a minute later they were home and undressing each other hurriedly while the bath filled with hot water and luxurious bubbles.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Alec climbed into the bath and sighed as the hot bubbly water enveloped him, followed by Magnus settling between his legs and leaning back against his chest.

“I could stay here all night,” Alec mumbled, head resting against the back of the bath and his eyes closed.

“We could,” Magnus replied, “I could use my magic to keep the water hot and bubbly.

“We might get a bit wrinkly though,” Alec laughed softly, wrapping his arms around his husbands chest.

“True, and I'm not sure it's the most comfortable place to stay for a long time either,” Magnus added. “that's what beds are for.”

“How about some soft music?” Alec suggested.

With a click of his fingers the sound system in the apartment started playing in the distance, creating the right volume for the bathroom.

Resting his hands on Alec's thighs Magnus slid them slowly along their length to his husbands knees while tilting his head back at an angle to Alec so could kiss him, Alec's hands sliding through the soapy water to move over his husbands chest and abdomen as they lost themselves in the moment. Magnus' head tilted further to the side as Alec's mouth left his to move across his jawline, small butterfly soft kisses until he reached the base of his neck where he nipped at the delicate skin while Magnus moaned softly under his touch.

“Don't stop,” Magnus mumbled, raising his arm up and placing it behind his husbands head, actively encouraging him to mark his skin and groaning loudly when he was rewarded, his husbands mouth clamped down and he sucked the tender skin into this mouth, scraping over the teeth within along with one of Alec's hands moving lower, to grasp Magnus' cock, feeling it swell even harder within his fist.

“Does that feel good?” Alec murmured in Magnus' ear before nibbling on the lobe.

“Always,” Magnus replied, “every time.”

“I want to bury myself inside you, feel you come,” Alec told him, “the way your arse contracts so deliciously when you do so.”

“Touch me,” Magnus told him, moving forwards slightly so Alec could reach down between their bodies, feeling his husbands fingers moving between his buttocks to find the tight hole hidden within. “yes, there ...”

Alec teased the tight muscle with the tip if his finger, feeling it quiver with anticipation and even without asking he knew that Magnus had used magic to lubricate from within, his finger sliding easily inside and sweeping in the confined space to find his husbands prostate causing Magnus to cant his hips and push down hard on the digit within him, then upwards into the fist that still encased his cock.

“Ready for me?” Alec asked, sliding a second finger into Magnus' arse and moving them in and out.

“Yes, oh fuck yes,” Magnus groaned, placing his hands on the sides of the bath and lifting his body upwards and back as Alec removed his fingers, then groaning with anticipation when he felt the blunt head of Alec's cock pressing against his hole, lowering himself down onto it until his husbands full length was buried deep inside him.

Neither of them cared about the water splashing over the edge of the bath as they began to move, one of Alec's feet joining his husbands hands on the edge of the bath as they moved in unison with Magnus moving his body upwards and then plunging back down again while Alec mirrored his movements below while his husbands hand worked faster and faster on his cock until Magnus could hold back no longer and stilled for a second before yelling out his orgasm, his come spurting into the bath water as Alec let lose his own orgasm when the tightening contractions of his husbands arse became too much and he could hold back no longer.   
Hands and feet slid off the edge of the bath, both of them laying there in the afterglow as they relaxed against each other.

“The waters getting chilly,” Alec murmured eventually.

“Shall I warm it up?” Magnus suggested,

“No, lets get out,” Alec replied, “it's still early, want to watch a film that's not a cartoon?”

“Sounds good,” Magnus smiled, sitting up and getting out the bath followed closely by Alec and wrapped huge bath towels around themselves.

“You know,” Alec said, as they began drying themselves “when Eloise was born we said that we would try and have a date night together at least once and month and despite many willing baby sitters, we've never really done so.”

“Then we should start doing so,” Magnus smiled at his husband, “although, it might not be so easy if we do go ahead and adopt.”

“We will cross that bridge when and if the time comes,” Alec told him, “so, pyjamas?”

“Agreed,” Magnus replied, using his magic to dress them both in their favourite pairs.

“Perfect,” Alec nodded with a smile.

Magnus pulled him into his arms and kissed him softly.

“What was that for?” Alec asked.

“Just being you,” Magnus replied, “don't ever change.”

“I love you more than I can ever say,” Alec smiled.

“I know the feeling,” Magnus grinned back. “now, lets watch that film before we turn into some terrible Mills and Boon novel!”

“Mills and Boon?” Alec frowned.

“Don't ask,” Magnus laughed before clicking his fingers and getting rid of the water that had splashed on the floor.

“Okay,” Alec chuckled and they headed off to find a film to watch.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Awake and not wanting to leave the comfort of their bed Alec and Magnus lay snuggled together under the warmth of the duvet when the fire message zipped across the room towards them. Alec reached up and grabbed it and read the message to his husband.

“It's from Catarina,” He told him, “she says that Eloise has had her breakfast but wants one of us to take her to the Institute for her training and they will be here very soon.”

Alec had barely finished reading the fire message when their bedroom door opened and their little tornado of a daughter ran in shouting, “Daddy, Papa, you need to get up,” as she jumped onto the bed.

“Sorry,” Catarina called out, “I tried to make her wait a while but she insisted it had to be now.”

“It's fine Catarina,” Magnus called back, “thank you for having her and we owe you one.”

“One of many,” Catarina laughed, “I'll leave you to it.” 

Followed by the sound of a portal and then all went quiet outside their bedroom.

“I hope you were a good girl for Catarina?” Alec asked her, trying not to smile as she pushed her way up the bed between them.

“I was,” she nodded, “but I missed you and papa. You need to get up and take me for my training.”

“Okay Princess,” Magnus smiled, “but only because it's you!”

“What about daddy, he needs to get up too,” she insisted.

“Lets go and make daddy a huge cup of coffee and by the time it's ready, daddy will be too,” Magnus told her, “won't you daddy?”

“I promise,” Alec laughed, wanting more than anything to stay snuggled in the bed and wishing it was his day off.

Once Magnus and Eloise left the room Alec used every ounce of willpower to drag himself out of bed and get dressed, thinking it seemed a little chilly in the apartment despite the heating being on. He opened the curtains and gasped at the sight before him, even though it was only the middle of September it was snowing lightly outside.

“Magnus, have you looked outside?” Alec called to him as he made his way to the kitchen.

“Why, is something wrong?” Magnus frowned.

“It's snowing,” Alec told him and Eloise rushed to the doors leading out to the balcony so she could look for herself.

“It wasn't snowing when I was at Catarina's.” Eloise said, transfixed by the large, lazy flakes coming down slowly.

“Snow? In September?” Magnus frowned, joining their daughter.

“I've been saying for a couple of weeks that it's felt cold for this time of year,” Alec reminded his husband, “not that you notice the cold.”

Eloise burst into song, “The cold doesn't bother me anyway ...”

“We need to lose that DVD,” Magnus whispered into Alec's ear with a chuckle.

“Yes, like your papa you seem to be immune to the cold too,” Alec told his daughter with a shiver.

Magnus rolled his arms in a circular movement and there was a flash of blue light before the apartment warmed up by a good few degrees.

“Better?” Magnus asked, taking Alec's hand in his.

“Better,” Alec replied, “now, where's that coffee I was promised?”

“It should be about ready,” Magnus told him, heading back to the kitchen and fetching it for him, along with a Danish pastry. “You shouldn't go to work on an empty stomach.”

Alec took both appreciatively and ate the pastry in a few bites before taking a sip of the coffee.

“I had pancakes, chocolate chip ones,” Eloise told them.

“Did you?” Magnus laughed, “and what other treats did you wangle out of Catarina?”

“Pizza and ice cream,” she replied innocently,” chocolate ice cream with sprinkles.”

“Not for breakfast I hope?” Alec asked, putting on a serious face.

“No, yesterday, for dinner silly,” Eloise giggled.

I should get Eloise to the Institute for her training,” Alec said to Magnus, draining the last of his coffee, “see you when I get home, unless you want to meet me for lunch?”

“I might just take you up on that,” Magnus told him, “one o'clock?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Alec nodded, “ready to go Eloise?”

“Yes daddy,” she replied and went to Magnus for a hug and a kiss goodbye before going back to her daddy's side. 

“It's probably nothing but maybe you should see if something unnatural is going on with the weather,” Magnus suggested, “or if it really is just the weather patterns acting odd.”

“I will,” Alec told him and then to Eloise, “right sweetheart, are you going to make us a portal to the Institute?”

“Yes daddy,” she grinned and did exactly that with ease.

Alec stole a quick goodbye kiss from his husband, to their daughters usual expression of disgust and then taking her hand they stepped into the portal, stepping out into the training room less than three seconds later.

“Eloise,” Kai called out excitedly when he saw her appear, “you're back. I'm sorry I made you cry, my mummy told me that was naughty and she told me a story about how you are special and were made with magic!”

“I forgive you,” Eloise told him, taking his offered hand and they went to join Maia and Poppy.

“Kai told me this morning that he hoped Eloise would be back,” Izzy told her brother, “I think he genuinely feels bad for making her sad.”

“It's all been sorted out now,” Alec replied, “thankfully, hopefully there will be no more issues between them.”

“Great,” Izzy smiled, then asked “is it still snowing out there, it seems rather strange this time of year?”

“Magnus suggested we check to see if it's just strange weather patterns or something unnatural going on,” Alec replied. “I really hope it's the former or who knows that might be going on.”

“Well, I better get this rabble training,” Izzy told him, “I hope you work out what's going on, it's freezing out there.”

“It is, thank goodness for portals!” Alec chuckled and headed off to the OP's room to see if anything strange was showing up on the monitors.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey Alec, over here,” Jace called out to him when he arrived at the OP's room, “you have to see this, it is seriously weird, this is a Mundane weather forecast.”

Alec watched the item on the screen of Jace's phone and frowned.

“So, it is only snowing over New York,” Jace told him, “the Mundane weather scientists have no idea what is causing such a strange phenomenon, it's got to be caused by a Demon or Downworlder, right?”

“Could be, but who would do this,” Alec replied, “and what use would it be to them?”

“Now that I can't answer,” Jace shrugged, “but you have to admit a weather system being confined to only one state is more than weird?” 

“Is there anything more detailed on our systems?” Alec asked, swiping at the screen in front of them.

“Not that we have found yet,” Jace replied as nothing appeared before them other than the same information as Mundane weather forecast had shown.

“Okay, get Clary to keep monitoring the weather pattern from here,” Alec said, “then wrap up warm, we're going out to see if we can find anything that the monitors might be missing. I'll be back in a minute.”

Alec headed to his office and phoned Magnus.

“It's still snowing I guess?” He asked his husband when he answered.

“Yeah, and it's getting harder,” Magnus replied, “and settling on the ground, I'd say there was at least three of four inches now.”

“The Mundane's are as clueless as us,” Alec sighed, “Jace and I are going out to see if we can see anything the monitors aren't picking up.”

“Wrap up warm Alexander,” Magnus told him, “you do have something warmer than your leather jacket, don't you?”

“We have some thick padded coats for weather like this,” Alec told him, “not exactly great for hunting Demons, but much better for keeping warm.”

“Good. If you can't make lunch just send me a fire message,” Magnus replied.

“Hopefully we won't be out there that long,” Alec replied, feeling himself shiver a little at the idea of it.

“I'll see you and one then, hopefully,” Magnus replied and they said their goodbyes.

Alec headed to storage to find a warm coat and found Jace there, pulling on boots designed for cold weather and had a pair for Alec ready and waiting for him.

“Might want to wear these,” Jace said, handing them to him.

“Magnus said the snowing is coming down harder now and settling on the ground,” Alec informed him, pulling off his leather boots and donning the other pair.

“I'm thinking there must be a focal point for this weather, like the eye of a storm,” Jace said, putting on one of the thick coats and wrapping a scarf around his neck,” if we find it, that might help us work this one out.”

“You're probably right,” Alec answered, wrapping a scarf around his own neck after donning an identical coat and spotting gloves on a shelf, tossing Jace a pair before putting his own on.

“Ready?” Jace asked, sliding hid Seraph blade inside the coat.

“As ever,” Alec told his Parabatai, putting his quiver over his shoulder and grabbing his bow. “lets do this.”

****

“Right, time for a snack break,” Izzy told her young Shadowhunter's in training.

The four children sat on the floor in the corner of the training room and Izzy handed them small bottles of water and a cereal bar to keep their energy up until lunchtime and then sat with them.

“Even though you haven't been training long, you are all doing very well,” she told them, “the more you train, the stronger you will get so don't worry of you think you're not hitting the punch bag hard enough, you are all only five.”

“Are boys stronger than girls?” Poppy asked.

“If you learn to train properly and how to fight back efficiently then it doesn't matter if you are male or female,” Izzy assured her.

“Even more so if you are half Warlock, like Eloise,” Kai said, grinning at Izzy's niece.

“Yes, Eloise will have an advantage because of her magic,” Izzy told him, “but that doesn't mean she can be lax with her Shadowhunter training.”

“I want to be strong like my daddy,” Eloise smiled proudly, “as well as good at magic like my papa.”

“And you will if you keep training,” Izzy told her.

“I was wondering,” Maia asked, “could we go and play in the snow for a little while?”

“I'm not sure you'll want to, it's freezing out there,” Izzy replied, “and you have no clothes warm enough with you.”

“We have our coats,” Poppy pouted.

“Which were fine for getting here, but not good for playing outside in this weather, sorry,” Izzy told them with a sad smile.

“I can solve that!” Eloise grinned and before Izzy could say anything there were pink sparks coming from the little girls fingers and seconds later all the children and Izzy were all wearing snow suits.

“Oh wow!” Kai exclaimed. “Eloise's magic is awesome!”

“Fine,” Izzy conceded, “but not for long, we need to get back to training soon.”

“Half an hour?” Eloise asked, smiling sweetly at her aunt.

“Okay, half an hour,” she told them, ushering them from the training room, through the Institute and outside where the snow was beginning to mount up.

“Snowball fight,” Kai shouted and Izzy prepared herself for getting wet and cold and having to warm four five year old up in the near future.

****

Magnus, who had made appointments for his clients to come to the apartment had already had three cancellations by ten thirty in the morning because of the weather. He had arranged them off for a weeks time in the hope the strange weather would be gone and decided to make the most of the peace and quiet by making himself a large cup of coffee and sat watching the snow with a frown on his face.

TBC


End file.
